


A Successful Rescue

by GhostGarrison



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, The Chantry (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Anders, with the help of Hawke and friends, rescues Karl Thekla from the Chantry's clutches before he's made Tranquil.
Relationships: Anders/Karl Thekla
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	A Successful Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightprelude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/gifts).



♥

"I thought I had lost you forever."

"You almost did."

**Author's Note:**

> for the Black Emporium Exchange 2020
> 
> [This art posted to Tumblr](https://storybookhawke.tumblr.com/post/629282753289027584/i-thought-i-had-lost-you-forever)
> 
> Find me there @ storybookhawke


End file.
